Beginning
by evil-catgirl
Summary: (Idea by Valery. An anthropomorphic Story) After years, Buck wants to do his old job as a stuntman again, but on his own it's not so easy. Fortunately, he quickly finds someone who wants to help him and even wants to learn something. But nothing goes smoothly in life without problems. Characters: Buck, Roger, Gavin, Gertie
1. Chapter 1

Buck was nervous. So everyone would probably be it who would only observe his lifestyle. He didn't feel that way because he was afraid that he might hurt himself again. These thoughts didn't exist for a long time, because with this job such things as bruises or broken bones weren't uncommon. What should you think about, if you already see the word stuntman. A job that immediately promised suspense because you didn't know what was required of you next.

"So boy, you can learn something here." He told the youngster, who often got worked up on his mailbox, who knows what the kids have for hobbies today.

"I'll be happy to help you, but if it turns into a weird number like last time, I'll be out. You almost lost your eye."

"Which would have been bad, otherwise it wouldn't be able to stare at my eyepatch."

"You know exactly, I meant the other side. But please, if the Lord wants to be blind. At your funeral, I'll tell all, it was your last will." The weasel grinned, because the guy somehow suited him, behaving just like him when he was young and handsome. Today he was already seeing that, he was no longer young, but his looks still resembled those of a model, and he could have taken that career. But that was too boring for him and in his resumed job, he also got company here and there.

Nevertheless, a sigh escaped him when he recalled the reason why he took a break from life and hid himself in his cellar. Life offers some surprises and some of them, you don't want to receive. Nevertheless, there was no way to undo the time and..

"Buck?" The voice, which sounded a little worried, brought him back to reality. He quickly turned to the Dino with an energetic face.

"OK. We really shouldn't lose any more time. Here is the walkie-talkie. I'll test it." He switched on both devices, of course, before he gave one of them to his assistant.

"Up-flyer to Down-layer, please report! Over!"

"My name is surely not Down-layer!" The other complained and didn't even say that in the intercommunication system.

"If you can't think of anything better, we'll stay with Roger."

"Roger, Roger."

"Why do you say my name two times..Ha ha, very funny, because of the slang that you use with these things." But he stopped the jokes to be back very quickly and turned to the work material, that he still has to show and explain to his student. Although the Dakotaraptor was supposed to be more concerned with his own, Buck was grateful that he could take care of the boy. It made his heart feel lively again, to know another real being in his care. It also hurt to see how Roger was treated by his family. Of course, the Dino never mentioned that himself, but once he followed him home. After all, he didn't know beforehand whether he was dealing with an enemy or mortal enemy. The result showed no danger.

At least not for him, the Weasel thought as he noticed that the reptile tripped over his stuff.

"You have to master the chaos, otherwise it dominates you." While doing so, he walked over to the other, because with some objects that he owned, you could be badly injured.

"It's your mess. Why do I have to master that?" Roger brushed the dirt off, but a claw of him suddenly was pulled away.

"Show the uncle your boo-boo."

"What? No!" With that, the dinosaur pulled his arm back.

"That was there before. Because of your garbage here, it's only bleeding again." Again thought the smaller one here, of the way of life from the Raptors.

"Don't look at me so crazy! Someone might think you're worried or something." The boy turned away and started to run to the door. Buck said nothing, but made a mental note, to perhaps later to look at the injuries of the younger one. After all, it wasn't all that safe and today should be the first day of flying work for Roger. Of course, this wasn't only allowed to fly, because that would be boring for the audience. In theory, his student also learned diligently and read each book that he got to grasp. This Internet really had to be a huge encyclopedia, because he heard that every teenager now owns books of it. Although he seldom saw the other one walking around with a book, but only with these new types of cell phones. But each generation had its own stuff. In his youth, slingshots were found in every kidsroom and at school they told proudly what they had hit with. He didn't believe that such a small device, in which one constantly enters letters and numbers, can be thrown against a window in four meters high, without it taking harm. But that shouldn't be his problem.

"So here you are again!" A third voice suddenly roared across the square.

"So your sister was right. I explicitly forbade you to do that. You should..."

"But Dad, I did all the housework."

"No buts! I forbidden it and.."

"Normally, the girl is always allowed to go to the ball when she picks up the lentils." Gavin hit a claw in the face. That's why he didn't want to see his son with that fur ball together, because that was just talking nonsense. At first he thought, his boy wanted to eat the annoying thing, which he didn't think was healthy, but he was also once in a strange eating phase at a young age.

"As mentioned before, nobody cares about your opinion. We're leaving this place now Roger! As punishment for your disobedience, you will still do the duties of your sister."

"But he wanted to show me today how to fly through exploding rings of fire before.."

"Forget it and slowly you should learn to kill lower creatures like him, not spend time with them." But the full-grown Dakotaraptor didn't want to hear anything and forced his son to fly home. Today he was too tired to take care of the weasel. Tomorrow his work would come again. He would like to ask Gertie for this here, but the poor child already had enough to do. Besides, he doesn't want his daughter catching anything from the furthing. Roger seems to be immune to any pathogens. That was the only explanation for him, why this was still perfectly healthy, although this was near this crazy guy.

"Dad, he just wanted to help me find an internship." Again the youngest Raptor tried to apologize for disobeying. But the Weasel was the only one who liked spending time with him, without him hearing complaints about his mistakes. But his father would never understand what it means to fail in a cause, because this was the best in everything. When he was a kid, he also wanted to own a showcase with many trophies. His mother always said that his time would come when Gertie got the first prizes. Sometimes it's not so easy in life to find things in which one is good. But not only does he want to do something good, he wants to be the best in a cause. So that he once got an award and his father could be so proud of him. Of course he also thought of his mother by his actions. Although she is no longer here, he hopes his choices will make her happy too. After all, it was always the only thing that she demanded of him. He should do things that make him happy in life. To make his father proud once in a while would already help him to bring him near his happiness.

"You can save the excuses! Go to your room, I don't want to see you anymore today!" Although Roger still tried to counter something, but he knew it was useless to continue discussing with the other Dakotaraptor. He would only get more work. He already knew that tomorrow he will half suffocate in it. If his sister had not said anything, he would be closer to the medal or the cup. He didn't know what you got when you outbid a record. But Buck promised to help him if he could fly well. And that controlled his race. Well, he wasn't perfect, which is why he didn't always get the best grades at school. But the weasel said he could do it with training.

In addition, he would in exchange help the other to resume his career as a stuntman. So Buck didn't have to teach him for nothing. The work there was sometimes more complicated than his other job, but at least he got a thank-you here and there. Or he was praised, which he only knew from his mother.

Oh yes, Roger already saw it clearly. The audience raged with enthusiasm as he landed cool on the floor in sunglasses with the motocross machine. Everything exploded behind him, but it left him cold. Serene, he knocked a bit of dust from his suit as some ladies stormed him to get an autograph. Charmingly smiling, he pulled off his jacket, which he wore over the suit, with his logo on his back, to scribble his name on it. Then he threw the garment into the screeching crowd. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned questioningly. There stood his father, with fan articles of him in his claw, and he bore tears of joy in his eyes.

"Son, let me embrace you. Today you have made me so proud, like no father in the world..."

"Roger?! Gertie says you weren't shopping. How should we eat supper now?" With that, the young Dino was quickly brought back to reality. On the other claw, he could take the chance, because he knew he had to go now to get food. But when he arrived at the weasels place, a strange feeling came over him.

"It doesn't work anymore." Although he often heard that Buck spoke to himself. That must have caused the work. Surely a fall too much on the head and you think, there is still someone to entertain. It will not happen to him, he always wears a helmet. His employer had expressly ordered it himself.

"What if he doesn't make it? How should I endure that? I would be too.." The Dakotaraptor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even Buck, who never lost a bad word about him, now doubted his ability. First he wanted to ask if the other really spoke of him, but this looked at the plans for his stunt. So how could the soliloquy not be about him? The new beginning career was so important to the guy. Of course. He had read the articles on the net, which report from the past. From a time when Buck and his brother were the best in the profession. They were at the top and were more than well paid and celebrated. Although Roger still couldn't find out where the weasel's brother had left off. But this certainly walked away because he was treated badly. Another explanation didn't come to his mind.

"I couldn't bear it again if.."

"What? To lose again? I see. I was good enough when you needed help in the beginning to get it working again. But now comes constantly money through the orders, so you don't need such a stupid intern anymore." It hurt. He was used to such dealings with his family. But for a change, he finally thought he had found someone who saw more in him than just a silly guy.

"Roger, what are you talking about?"

"Admit it, you don't want me to do my own stunt! Maybe because the audience then realizes that I am much better than you! You're getting too old for that, and that's why you're not really important anymore." Was that too much? He shivered a little and found that he sounded like his father. The Raptor shook his head and looked down. Had he just destroyed an incipient friendship because he misunderstood and was angry about his family?

"I'm sorry." And then he ran out and tried to fly away, but strong wind came on that he would probably continue to use his legs.

Meanwhile, Buck had difficulty following the young Dino. Otherwise he always encouraged this to maybe get a little faster. But now the boy ran too fast for a weasel. With that speed you could do some really good stunts, but Roger always hesitated before and he knew why. This didn't dare because he was mocked for years by his own family.

"Well, just stop once, the uncle isn't angry or whatever you think." Called Buck out again, but it didn't help. Then he caught something with his single sharp eye. A piece of the walkie-talkie looked out of the fugitive's pants. Fortunately, the thing wasn't dropped earlier. Double luck, because his was also in his vest pocket. A moment later he realized that Roger either didn't hear him because of the wind or the device wasn't turned on.

"There's a road!" He shouted as loud as he could.

"Take the crosswalk, as befits a example for kids and..." But he got completely speechless, as a truck that probably lost control because of the weather, now rolled across the square before it tipped over to the side.

"Roger?" He called to the boy as silence suddenly came of for a moment as the wind turned. The road was wide enough and at the speed of the Dakotaraptor, this had to be on the other side. Nevertheless, he got no answer and because of the overturned vehicle, he couldn't see far. As if in a trance, he didn't hear the cries for help from other animals around him, but moved closer and closer to the place where he suspected the boy. And he was really lying there. Motionless and covered in blood. Images from his past came up automatically.

"No!" He wanted to scream, but it was more a rasping sound from his throat.

 **So here is the first part. I hope I did it ok but it's hard somehow to write about Buck and Roger (and I like these characters**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one thing that his son beat the time with this weasel. A very different one, if his child was harmed. Gavin felt he was almost bursting with anger. This hairy fool dared to admit his mistakes on the phone. Since he will hear nothing new from the hospital, he uses the chance to silence the fur ball forever.  
Since Roger first spoke about this guy, he already got an unpleasant tingling sensation on his neck. The stuff he always got when things were going really wrong. When his daughter said that her brother now had a playmate, he was thinking of another Raptor. Maybe with exactly the same characteristics, though that sounded really impossible, because he didn't think other parents had such problems as he did with his youngest.

He also knew why it was that the boy is the way he is today. His wife was the sole culprit because she was always too soft with their children. With Gertie he could be more careful that this didn't happen because she was learning fast. But Roger needed time and patience for every little thing. Both things he couldn't really give. So the mother had to take care of everything. Even his wife acted a little differently than their conspecifics. Exactly ex-wife, because it was always told until death separates you. And it did. Unexpected and fast.

He swallowed and dispelled these thoughts. Because he didn't need such a thing, if he wanted to silence someone. Other men of his kind would have been looking for a female for a long time. Why not, when at home was waiting a lot of work that you couldn't do yourself. For this he had a plan, which he shared with his children. Everyone had to do their part and do something in the house. They didn't need anyone to do the chores and that was really the only reason he wasn't going out with a woman after years again.

Once he overheard his children, as they or as only Roger said, he wouldn't look for someone new because he missed his dead wife too much. Outraged by these words, he had his son doing almost all the work alone on that day.

After all, that was more than nonsense that a Dakotaraptor thought like that. Also, he hoped that his younger child finally sat down properly against him and refused to work. Unfortunately, that didn't really happen. Although Roger started to complain as he grew older, he always did everything he was told to do.  
Gavin just didn't understand it, because he himself had not lived in his parents' house at that age. That's how the education is with their race. The females are inured and trained to defend themselves against everything, while the males learn to take what they think they deserve. Of course feelings are ignored.  
Just like when he met the mother of his children. What a fury of a lady. He remembered exactly how he first met her. So bristly and bigmouthed. There would everyone lose the heart immediately. And when she first pushed him to the ground, he almost thought he was losing his breath. Probably because she was standing with a foot claw on his neck.

"Pull yourself together!" He reminded himself when finally stood in front of the building in which the so-called stuntman always stayed. Finally, all he should think about now is his anger and his son. This simple-minded animal just pushed it too far with this nonsense and now his youngest child was supposed to pay for it. No, he thought, the only one who has to pay for it was this stupid weasel. Without announcing himself in advance, he stormed in. Clever and quiet, as he was used to as a hunter, he sneaked up on the victim and lunged out. He quickly hit him by the throat, but no blood leaked on the floor. The light came on.

"That was one of my best substitutes." He heard now and saw that he just cut a doll's head off. The embarrassment made him even more angry and he turned around quickly so he could make the real weasel shorter.

"Wait a second! Can't we discuss this like civilized beings?"

"Anyone who endangers the lives of my children deserves nothing but a painful death!" Shouted the Raptor before plunging on the smaller one. This tried to escape in the room, but didn't run to the door.

"Where was this worried father before?"

"Right here, in the same place. But you made him stop obeying me and thinking he should do things after his own head."

"I always thought that was the goal." Buck bellowed back and slowly didn't know how to dodge. His furniture wasn't insured against raptors. Maybe he should include that. Finally, he employs one of these varieties.

"Not if such a stinking creature like you have their paws in the game!"

"Hey, he came here voluntarily and I'm trying to lower my water costs."

"And you should have said voluntarily that it's against the laws of nature."

"That a dino is going to be a stuntman? Your rules are more complicated than I thought." And that's where the furry thing looked like it was really thinking hard.

"Damn, you know that very well.. Why am I actually talking to you about this? At last, shut up and die!" But the smaller one in the fight, or rather in the catching game, didn't think to let his fur on those sharp claws.

"Tell me, were you still at the manicure before? They shine really nice." That only made Gavin furious, because his opponent didn't take the matter seriously and still talked so stupid stuff. It will give him much pleasure to cut the guy's tongue off first. Although he had to be careful because he had his good pants on today. But there were sacrifices to be made. He wondered if that was enough for the weasel to stop the babbling.

"I admit I should have taken more care of the boy. But I couldn't know that you have to take him still by the claw when you cross the street."

"You certainly drove him there, because my son would never just run in front of a car." Suddenly, Buck slipped away with one foot, probably because they were making a pretty mess here. Paper and books were spread on the floor. At some point, one had to fall down.

"Timeout! I think I have a cramp in my leg."

"I'm sorry for that. Should I bite it off?"

"You really want to get your beak on my body." Irritated, the Dino finally stopped his hunt and stared irritably at the little animal's face. As the other was already lying on the ground, the Raptor took advantage of this and pressed one of his foot claws to the weasel's upper body. Then he went very close to this. They practically separated them only a few centimeters from each other. It surprised the taller a bit, that his hairy prey had no bad breath. But not enough to think more of it. Maybe the guy had washed for something. That only made it easier as a snack.

"When I say I want to eat you, I mean.."

"You have really nice emerald eyes. Your son is more likely to have his mother's eyes." Two paws held him by the beak. Terrified, he went back up. What was wrong with the guy? Gavin shook his head, because he doesn't let himself be distracted now.

"Your shirt is buttoned wrong. Wait a minute, I help you..."

"Paws off!" And he threw the fur animal away. He didn't even notice that the guy escaped his claw, then fumbled at his shirt.

"A tattoo? Had you now rather for someone who has piercings. What did you do? But usually you Dakotaraptors don't have a bald spot. It probably comes with age, but I will not tell anyone. After all, I am also no longer the youngest and already get thin coat in some places and.." The taller couldn't believe how this idiot reacted to danger.

"Shut up, please! If you are so interested." So he opened the garment again so much that you can see the artful writing on his body. Two names were immortalized. Actually, he wanted three, but he thought that other might see this at some point and then he would have to explain the tattoos. Of course, he didn't think of a situation like this. The scar that happened in an accident, as he called it, made sure that a spot almost over his heart could never bear feathers again. The doctor meant you barely saw it, but he felt bared. Losing feathers was a shame, but to never get them again was worse. So while he didn't try to hide what was happening with this pierced art, it distracted him. Because he could pretend that he didn't let the feathers grow back there, so that he always sees the names of his children on his chest in the bathroom mirror.

When silence and no silly laughter followed, the raptor looked at the weasel again. As these features of the creature, Gavin found even more deviant than that grin of before. So he pushed him down again. The weasel remained lying and propped up on the elbows.

"It says a lot about you, that you can decorate your body with something like that. Do both of them know this?"

"Of course not!" He turned away and closed the shirt again. This look of the smaller animal gave him a shiver on the back that him elapsed to killed and eat it. Now that it was in the room, how could he proceed? He couldn't hunt the fur ball for forever either, unfortunately he wasn't fit enough anymore. Even if he could never admit it aloud. A new tactic was needed.

* * *

While one Raptor was about to kill a Wiesel, a female one sneaked into the hospital where Roger was. Luckily I don't know anybody here, Gertie thought and walked past a doctor or caretaker with a hopefully friendly smile. The guy could be anything, because first she didn't know the colors of the clothes here. And secondly, she didn't care what that herbivore did as long as she could see her stupid brother.

Some people think you shouldn't talk that way when relatives are here. But she didn't care. If she wants to insult the deaf nut, then she may do that whenever she feels like it. After all, it's only right after this breakdown.

Strangely enough, there have been fewer such 'accidents' lately, as the lame weasel called them. The other day, when he stormed in to explain the matter of Roger, the fur thing sounded normal and it scared her a little bit. Whether the guy was crazy livestock or not, he took care of her little brother. Even if her father still found that it's more than wrong. Of course, it seems strange when something on the menu really helped a Dakotaraptor find his way around life.

Yes, it took a long time for Gertie to realize her father's manner of education might not be the best for both of them. She got along well with that, but her brother finally stayed..well a sensitive one. Not every raptor or carnivore is born that way. She even believed that with a hundred eggs, it only occurred once that a Dino hatched with these characteristics.

The weasel, as crazy as it is, must have realized that and dealt with Roger differently. She, too, who would never admit that loudly and certainly not in front of her father and felt something similar to joy that the younger one found employment with someone he could stand. Maybe the other one wasn't fit to be a hunter or a carnivore right from the start. Of course, they always blamed him for that, but their father and she just thought Roger just needed more time than others to live up to their race. Now she realized that he could never become like her, her old man, or any other Dakotaraptors. Even if he was trying so hard.

"Typical again. I have to work and you're lying around lazy here." With that she announced herself as she entered the hospital room. Of course she got no answer. It would be an improvement, because for the first time she was coldly ignored by her brother. But the lying Dino didn't do it on purpose.  
"You're glad you don't see anything right now. With the colors in here, even you would be sick." Silence ensued and she didn't really know what to say next.

"This is so boring. Here's your stupid device." She threw the music player on the bed.

"What? Should I turn this thing on for you?! You don't have a nurse for it or anything like that?" But Gertie knew that no one except her brother heard her. He remained silent.

"Okay, I'll do it. But you can beat out niceties from me in the future. Because of the thing here, you certainly don't deserve that. You should rather be punished." And she continued to scold him, as she was used to, while finally the first song was heard.

 _..Some..yeah some die young .._

" . Certainly not this song." She chose another one.

 _..you telling me that everything is fine. But I wish I was dead.._

"Neither."

 _.. Maybe by brushing teeth. Maybe at supper. Or maybe by just laying in the bed. But eventually it happens, then everyone is dead.._

"Damn, no!" Slowly annoyed, she searched for another.

 _..And after all the ambulances go, and after all the hangers-on, in the dead light, of the afterglow .._

"When he finally wakes up, I urgently need to talk to him about his taste in music. You can't really listen to this stuff. There must be something on that thing that you can hear without... Maybe this."

 _..I keep getting up when I hit the ground. Oh, I never give up no, never give up no no oohh .._

The female Raptor didn't listen to the song more, but pressed the loop and gave the headphones to her brother.

"Either you listen to the lyrics or you just wake up because you're annoyed and have to turn that thing off yourself. I don't care.. No, not really. How am I supposed to shout at you rationally if you don't react?! There I can talk to a plant as well. You just have to.. It's your fault that.." She took another deep breath and then sighed. Roger wasn't to blame for the matter here, that stinking weasel confirmed that as well. Nevertheless, out of habit she wanted to be mad at her brother. At her injured and very fragile-looking brother.

"So wake up again you idiot. And don't think, I'll do your job at home." But than she added something in a softer and an unfamiliar tone.

"Please." It almost seemed to her as if the word just didn't come from her beak. But it must have because otherwise was no one to speak here. Despite the fact that it was foreign and not used very often by her, she said it. Surely the one in bed didn't hear it anyway. Just as little as the music she could hear from the door. After one last look at the injured boy, she just left the room and pushed some out of the way in the corridor so she could leave the building faster.

 **Whoops, it will be a story with three parts. But want to say thanks for all the nice comments :D**

 **And to Pat and the Guest: I hope I did it right with your ideas.  
**

 **I hope I can update the end of the story sooner**

 **(Spoiler alert) because the half of it is allready done. I'm just not sure if I should write a small glimpse of the Rogers future or not. Maybe just a short end** **without telling whether he is gonna be the best in the job and whether he remains single. I mean does he get a girlfriend or boyfriend? Or ends he up more like Buck? Of course without the craziness because Roger is a smart boy. Well questions that we don't have to answer in this story, I'm just thinking out loud ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Roger groaned in pain as he woke up again and wanted to move. He wanted to keep listening to music, even if it was always the same song. It calmed him down. But the battery was possibly empty. He had to move to look. Everything just hurt or much more. His head ached the most, but the rest of his body didn't feel good either. Of course, when he started learning how to move in the air, he often crashed. But never it did hurt like this so much afterwards as at that moment.

What happened? Did he really hurt himself on a normal flight or did he already start his first stunt? The crash to the ground was probably pretty hard, that he didn't remember anything at all. Maybe his father was right from the start, and he was supposed to quit the job as a stuntman. Finally, he should be happy with the work he got. Gertie would certainly do it all better. Already in kindergarten she was able to fly faster than the other Dakotaraptorchildren. Father always said that they both had it in their blood to be the best in everything. He probably got more from his family on the maternal side into the genes. At least that would be an explanation and an excuse for his failure. But he tried to suppress the thought, because his mother was never weak. After all, he never saw her fail when she was still alive.

He also had to suppress this now, because he should finally find out where he was. Actually, he knew that already, because who often got injured as a child, often had to go to the doctor. He assumed that he was probably in the hospital now, with the smell that his nose was slowly taking in. Roger couldn't even sigh, because he knew that his family would scold him for whatever happened. Well, he can't get more house arrest and work. At least he thought that it was impossible.

"I think he's waking up." Was that his sister he heard? To be sure, he probably had to open his eyes. Too bright, the light came down on him, but he quickly got used to it. What he didn't want to see was two raptors staring at him angrily.

His voice sounded so dry that even his father couldn't stand it and poured some water into a cup and put a straw in it. He then watched in disbelief as the thing was brought to his face. He probably was dreaming, because his dad did something like that the last time, he didn't reach the kitchen cupboard yet.

"Drink!" He was then told and of course he did everything so that the fury of his counterpart died down a bit.

"You idiot could have died just because you didn't pay attention to your surroundings!" Gertie was the first to tell him what he did wrong, but not in the usual annoying tone. As she did so she came closer and actually put her arms around him. Was his sister wearing her pajamas? What's the time? Also her eyes looked a little wet. He could also be wrong.

"Don't overdo it!" Then mingled his father in and he couldn't drop his puzzled expression.

"He's not in condition for that yet. Go outside and get your brother a warm tea."

"But.." Of course, his sister wanted to object, but then the oldest Dakotaraptor in the room gave her a punishing look.

"Immediately!" And then it dawned on him what will happen now. His father wanted to lull him to safety first and once they are alone, his head gets bitten off. Of course, such a thing works best without witnesses. Desperately, he searched the room for the red button that you press in emergencies. He can really use that thing now. But it was apparently too late, because his father came closer to him. Shocked, he stopped breathing and closed his eyes. Was also the only thing he was capable of at the moment.

Strangely enough, what he thought did not happen. Instead of being brutally murdered, something quite different took place. Roger was hugged. Here in this hospital and in this room. And that from his father. At least this one tried it in his current position. So he lay stiff and stared silently at the ceiling. Since this thing never happened before, of course he didn't know what to do. Not that he could move much at all.

"Never do that again, understand?" With that, the older one broke away from him with the usual tone and disgruntled face. Roger could only swallow and then nod in silence. He didn't even dare to avert his eyes, if this is the usual game again. That is, who looked away first lost. His father's gaze changed momentarily and he thought he was dreaming. It couldn't be that he saw something like worry in the other's face. Surely he imagined it.

"I.." But he broke his sentence in pain, even if he should actually say something. There it happened again. His own father actually looked at him worried.

"You should stay calm! Can't you even do what you're told here?!" Right from the start, he had been right. His father was never deadhearted and cold. It was just difficult for him to express feelings like love for his children.

"I'm sorry." He really was, because in that way he didn't want to get the proof that the other was worried about him. Then he heard an annoyed sigh.

"I hope so too, because you have shocked your teacher quite a bit." The older man crossed his arms in annoyance and stared angrily, as always, down to the bed. The lying one could only look up confused, because he didn't understand the sentence.

"Listen, because I really only say it once! Your work will be shortened.."

"What? But.."

"Just doing like you got injured bad, but now again you talking rudely back. Let me finish, damn it! "

"You get less work from me, but more of that lice-ridden creature." First it rattled in Roger's head and then it finally clicked.

"You mean I can go on working with Buck?" It was almost a whisper from him, but his father's slight nod was enough of an answer. Even though his face and head hurt in general, he still smiled gratefully.

"Someone lying here shouldn't be so happy." Gertie finally came back with the warm drink.

"Does he still want me to work for him? I mean, I wasn't really nice and.."

"Don't talk such nonsense! Of course, the furball still wants you for this job." Gavin mixes in aloud, because somehow he couldn't bear the gloomy look of his son today. Probably it was this place. That made everything so.. The thing with the feeling of concern.

He also wanted to cut the weasel's throat and the idiot didn't mind chatting with him as if they were old friends. He told how it came to the accident and could hardly believe it, because his son never jumped to conclusions like this. He was also told why the hairy something sometimes had doubts. Although the accident wasn't mentioned, which happened years ago, but that didn't have to be done. It was back then in all newspapers as the brother of the annoying rodents left his life in a new stunt. Today, the Raptor scratched as little as it did then. After all, these animals were guilty themselves. Still, he felt sick at the idea that this could happen to Roger. He couldn't ban these meetings, because then there would be meetings behind his back. The only thing he could do is watch the younger man to get enough sleep, that he was focused enough to do his job unscathed. And who knows, maybe his child will really be one of the best in this job. As if he ever pre-orders tickets for these shows and also records programs from Tv. If so, he only did it because of his deceased wife. She would have liked to do such things. Gavin himself wasn't a father that would collect small successes and gifts from his children in a massive wooden cupboard, and always wore the key to it on his key-chain. Something like that would be emotional.

"Well Sleeping Beauty, did you have to sleep that long?" His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying animal that came in with a wicker basket full of colorful vegetables.

"I'm sorry that I.." Roger wanted to get up from the bed again.

"Hey, there's nothing for which you have to apologize. And relax for a while. The doctor said it will take another month for you to be fit enough for training again. That's why I brought you this. Vitamins are good for getting you on your feet faster."

"Yuck. Luckily I don't have to eat this." Gertie said, pulling her face from the basket. The weasel put the thing, which was bigger than himself beside the bed on a cupboard. Then he grinned mischievously at the Raptor lady.

"Is that the trend among the kids right now?" She looked down at herself, because when her dad told her two hours ago, she didn't care about that it was in the middle of the night or that she is in her pajamas. She went to the hospital anyway. At the news that her brother woke up, everything but the way to him seemed unimportant to her.

"I can wear anything at any time." She confidently closed her coat anyway. Meanwhile, Roger looked a bit confused between the other three. Everyone was still talking normally. Later, when he was left alone with his father, he even got told that this was proud of him and what he was trying to achieve in life. No matter which way he tried to do this. Not only that, it was also mentioned that his mother also would have liked his progress.

Everything could be so nice, but after that he stupidly started to cry. Just because he was glad to hear such words from the older Dakotaraptor. Ashamed, he wanted to turn away in a hurry from his father, so as not to destroy the moment. But a claw was gently pressed against his head, so he had to lean against the torso of the older one.

"I am a crybaby." And sounded very weak when he said that between sniffling.

"It's really ok. Here you can still push it on your pain." A short pause fallowed.

"Boy, listen!" This sentence was voiced louder, but he wasn't released yet. He probably shouldn't look up yet.

"I know, I wasn't the best father.. And certainly will never be. But you should know that you are important to me. Just like your sister. It's just not always easy for me.." Finally, or much more, Roger dared to put his arms around his father as well.

"It's alright, Dad. I know you're trying to make it all right." And those were the last words spoken in the room for now. After a while, his father said goodbye, but he knew this and the other two would come back in the next few days to visit him here.

His life got to a normality that pleased him more. Although he knew that Buck and his father still had disagreements, but these discussions never took place before him. No matter what happened while lying unconscious in the hospital, it certainly took one step further into a better future. Although he was sometimes curious, but he didn't have to know everything. He also wanted to quickly get back to his task, so he could finally perform his first stunt. Of course, his teacher had to make strange comments again, but he had long since gotten used to it.

But everything had changed more or less for the better and for that he was the happiest dino in the world.

The End

- **So that's the end. At least for this story. Thank you for the comments (patience) and reading :D  
**

 **And also a big THANK YOU goes to Valery for the idea *thumbs up* and I have to say sorry, because I didn't bring in all the good stuff in here. It's not because I don't want to use it but I want to write some other short stories first and then I come back to this. Because alone the thing with Roger in a wheelchair could be a longer thing and** **shouldn't only be mentioned at the end.**


End file.
